


[Podfic] An Easy Target

by Orson_Bennett



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Difficult Decisions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Facials, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Office Blow Jobs, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Power Imbalance, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Coercion, Walk Of Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24323419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orson_Bennett/pseuds/Orson_Bennett
Summary: Ensign Dopheld Mitaka has wanted a posting to the bridge since he entered the Academy. Now that he has a shot at it, he finds his dream carries a price he wasn't prepared to pay.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Dopheld Mitaka, Dopheld Mitaka/Tritt Opan, Edrison Peavey & Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	[Podfic] An Easy Target

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [An Easy Target](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22863751) by [Asher_Ephraim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asher_Ephraim/pseuds/Asher_Ephraim). 



[An Easy Target - full](https://soundcloud.com/user-651726783/an-easy-target/s-PMTbRDsr0R1)


End file.
